Scarred
by monkeywarriorsasunaru
Summary: NaruSasu AU. High School Fic. Naruto has been moved around many times. On his first day of his junior year at a new school He meets Sasuke. The guy seems like a jerk, but anything could happen. Underage smoking/ self harm/ parental abuse/lemon/lime
1. 1st day

As a junior in high school Naruto was 16. He didn't think he was a bad looking guy. He had bright blond hair, and shinning blue eyes. He was orphaned as a young child. He since he was a baby he was moved from foster home to foster home. He currently lived with a new couple with four other boys. He did not bother to learn any of their names. He knew it would not last long. On his first day all the boys avoided him. He was scarred and different, so it was always like that. The children could only recognize he was different, but the parents knew where he got the scars. He had three scars on each side of his face like whiskers. After a week or so the parents stopped feeding him. The only time he got food was when his neighbor Happened to feel bad for him. Naruto was happy that it was often enough to keep him from starving. This year he was starting school some where new. He had no idea how long it would be till he moved, so he would not care about grades. Naruto was standing in the bathroom looking at the mirror perfecting his mask for his first day of school.

It was 6:45 in the morning, and he was almost ready. His blond hair was spiked naturally, so he did not have to do anything to it. He was wearing a whit button down shirt with the top two buttons undone. His shirt was not tucked into his black jeans. He was wearing beat up gray converse that matched his two gray wrist bands. Once he had his fake smile perfect he left the house for the 15 minute walk to the new school. He wished he knew someone to walk with, so he wasn't so alone. There was a boy about his age walking about 20 feet in front of him. His hair was so black it was almost blue. It was spiked like a duck butt in the back. He was wearing a red undershirt with his white button down . They were not tucked into his black jeans. He also had a red wrist band and red converse. Naruto noticed the red was beautiful against his pale skin. Naruto wanted him to turn around so he could see his face.

"SASUKE!"

Naruto heard that name called from behind him. Before he could turn and see who it was he was knocked to the ground. He looked up and saw a pink haired girl grab onto this Sasuke boy. He was on his knees, and he could feel the pound of his head from where it his the sidewalk. Sasuke pushed the girl off and looked toward Naruto. Naruto Saw those black eyes. He could stare into them forever. The pink girl stood in front of Naruto. Naruto stood slowly facing the two. When the girl Saw his face she gasped.

"Sasuke my dad told me not to hang out with the boy with scars on his face."

Naruto put on the fake smile. He scratched the back of his neck. He knew he would not make friends that easily. He knew the hot boy in front of him would never like him.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I was in your way."

"Your bleeding, Dobe."

Naruto was stunned by the deep voice vibrating from Sasuke's chest. It was the most amazing thing he had ever heard, but he wanted to punch him for the insult.

"Don't call me Dobe, Bastard!"

Sasuke chuckled and walked toward him. Sasuke handed Naruto a towel from his pocket. Sasuke grabbed his arm and led him down the side walk. He let go once Naruto started to walk with him. The first day of school was starting out okay.


	2. Classes and Students

Sasuke and Naruto walked a few feet before she caught back up. She latched onto Sasuke's arm once more. He began to glare at her. She pulled him to a stop.

"Sasuke, My dad said he was a bad guy. He is bound to end up in prison." She whispered.

He snatched his arm away.

"Well, yeah that could happen." Naruto said with a bright smile. "I'll leave you guys to it." Naruto laughed and he started to walk away. "When I'm in prison you can tell your kids you met me. Uzumaki, Naruto!"

With that Naruto started jogging to the school. His face was burning from holding his smile. The school was small compared to the other high schools he had been to. That made Naruto nervous. A small school meant everyone would notice him. He figured that if he was as loud and made everyone laugh maybe everyone would not be as mean.

Naruto stepped into the office with a big grin.

"Uzumaki, Naruto here! Can I get my schedule?"

The lady at the front desk smirked. "The principal is waiting on you. Through that door on the right."

Naruto walked to the door and took a deep breath to calm himself. He knocked on the door twice than opened it. He walked right to the desk and saw the blonde lady with large breasts.

"Old Hag! Uzumaki, Naruto here!" Naruto scratched the back of his neck.

"You Brat! Who are you calling and Old Hag?!" She stood to look at him.

Naruto laughed loudly.

"Look you are only here as a request from your foster parents. Be respectful."

She buzzed the front desk. "Shizune, Has Uchiha made it in yet?"

"He just walked in." She replied.

"Send him in" She looked back to Naruto.

"I am Uzumaki, Naruto I can make it on my own. I don't need a guide."

"Well Uzumaki, Naruto it is school rules."

Sasuke stepped into the room.

"Look old hag I won't be here long, so there is no point in learning where my classes are. Whatever favors you owe them you can handle another way. I don't need this school."

She threw a book at him. Naruto laughed at her. "Don't make me call your foster parents on your first day."

Naruto went still. He let his smile drop. He balled his hands into fists at his sides. Sasuke could see Naruto tense at the mention of his foster parents.

"I have read your file How many homes have you been in?"

"It's none of your business, but I will do as you please."

"Good. Uzumaki, Naruto meet Uchiha, Sasuke." Sasuke raised his brow in question. "Sasuke you and Naruto have the same schedule so you will show him to all his classes."

"Why would I show this moron around?"

"Shut up you bastard."

"Language!" Both boys jumped. "Get going. Play nice you two."

Sasuke turned quickly to leave the office. Naruto followed him out. He was embarrassed at the fact that Sasuke had heard his conversation with the principal. He knew he has been shuffled around foster homes. Naruto quickly caught the boy before they got to the hall way.

"Hey, Sasuke. Please don't tell anyone about me."

"Who would I tell Dobe?" Sasuke smirked.

"Teme! Shut up! Just don't tell anyone. They don't need more reasons to hate me."

"Hn"

"Don't grunt at me asshole!"

Everyone was staring at them. This is what Naruto had planed. He needed to be seen as weak and stupid. Naruto thought the plan was going well. Sasuke noticed how the blonde next to him was tense. It made Sasuke wonder if it was all fake.

"Hey, Stupid we are going to be late!"

Everyone gasped. Sasuke barely very talks. He never speaks directly to someone. Then Sasuke grabbed his arm to pull him along. Naruto pulled his arm away and got into step with Sasuke. When the made it to class Sasuke sat in front of the class and Naruto took a seat in the back.

The first class was English. The teacher arrived and noticed a new face.

"Alright everyone it appears we have a new student. Will you stand and introduce your self?"

Naruto stood, "Uzumaki, Naruto!"

The teacher gasped and the students were murmuring.

"Mr. Morris why is a murderer in our class?" a blonde girl asked.

The class was quite. You could hear a pin drop. Everyone in the class was staring at Naruto. He took a seat in the desk. It appears that his plan may not work. He could not hold his mask in place.

"Ino! He is to stupid to be a murderer! Have you not seen him this morning! Did you see him insult Sasuke. He has a death wish. He won't hurt anyone."

Naruto chuckled loudly. Everyone else laughed as well. For the rest of the class instead of taking notes Naruto drew. He was drawing the first time he saw Sasuke's face this morning through his hair. When the bell rang the class stood around Sasuke's desk asking him questions about showing Naruto around. Sasuke never answered with more than a "Hn." Sasuke turned to look at Naruto who was putting his notebook in his bag.

"Hurry up Naruto. I don't want to be late."

Everyone in the class was silent again. Sasuke started to head out the door. Naruto followed him quickly. Every class for the rest of the day was excellently the same. Each class was wearing on Naruto's mask, and he was going to have to do it everyday. In each class he drew a new picture. His new notebook would be full of drawing by the end of the semester. Naruto tried not to think about the fact no one will ever see or compliment his art work. He had drawn Sasuke, the new school as a prison, at lunch he drew him self starving, and so on. Sasuke noticed with each negative comment the blonde got louder.

After the final bell Sasuke and Naruto headed home. Naruto pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

"Ya mind."

Sasuke shook his head no. "Can I bum one?"

Naruto held out the pack for Sasuke to grab one. Naruto lit his and took a deep drag. He held it in while he lit Sasuke's. The pair slowed their walk, dragging it out. Sasuke started to blow smoke rings. Naruto chuckled at the raven. It was a low chuckle. Sasuke was surprised. It sounded so much better than the laugh he had used all day. When they made it to Naruto's house Sasuke realized it was the most run down house on the street. Naruto put his cigarette out and started to cross the street.

"Later." Naruto called behind him.

"Hn."

Sasuke headed home after Naruto walked around to the back door.

Sasuke put his headphones in and continued home. Sasuke knew he would be alone tonight. His brother was out on a business trip for the next two weeks. Sasuke pulled of his clothes and put on some gray sweat pants. He sat in the middle of the living room with no shirt on. He had his headphones in with the music turned all the way up. Sasuke pulled out his little black box and pulled off his red wrist band. He traced over his old scars knowing he is going to create more. After three cuts he leaned his head back on the couch and lit a cigarette taking a deep drag. He let his mind wonder to the new blonde. That stupid blonde. That stupidly hot blonde. His stupid blue eyes. His stupid scars making him look like a cute fox. His stupid lean body. After three more cigarettes and the bleeding had stopped Sasuke decided it was time for bed. It was two am. Down the street Naruto woke with a start. He was woken from a nightmare. His body was covered in a sweat, and was aching from the beating he took from his foster father when he got home for smoking. He was crying. Naruto covered his mouth quickly and headed slowly to the bathroom with his overnight bag. Naruto turned the cold water on and stripped down. He looked at himself in the mirror. His body was shaking and his ribs were purple. He pulled his razor out of his bag and sat in the bottom of the sower. He watched the blood flow down the drain. When he was done he stood and washed himself quickly in the cold water. His body was now numb, and he felt better. When he got out it was just after 3 am. He slowly dried of and pulled on his uniform. Naruto quietly walked out the back door and went and sat in the front yard, and lit at cigarette. Naruto laid back and watched the stars. Naruto put his hands behind his head and began to count the stars. When the sun started to come up he lost count of the stars at 1,209. Naruto looked at his watch and noticed it was 6:30. He had to leave for school soon, so he sat up. When he stood up he saw Sasuke across the street looking at him. Naruto grabbed his cigarettes and bag. He walked over to Sasuke for school. Sasuke got a cigarette from Naruto and they headed to school for another long day.


	3. Alcohol and Abuse

Sasuke and Naruto slowly made it to school just before class started. They had just stepped into class as the bell rang. Sasuke dropped his bag next to his desk and watched Naruto walk to his desk. Kiba ran into the class knowing he was late. He bumped into Naruto who ran into a desk. Sasuke did not miss the wince. Naruto dropped into his desk and began drawing again. Sasuke slowly got up and sat next to Naruto. He watched the boy draw. Naruto was drawing himself. He was laying in the grass smoking. It was dark and only outlines of any other object. When the bell rang Naruto closed his notebook. Everyone was crowding Sasuke. When Naruto zipped his bag Sasuke grabbed his arm and pulled him to the door. Once they made it into the hallway Sasuke let him go.

"Follow me."

Sasuke led Naruto to the roof. When they got to the roof Sasuke put his bag in the door to keep it from closing. He walked to the wall and removed a brick to show a pack of cigarettes. He pulled out the pack and offered one to Naruto. The boys leaned against the wall.

"You draw?"

"Yeah"

"Hn.."

"Ya grunting bastard."

"Hn.. Wanna go to class after this cig?"

"Nah, but where can we go?"

"Hn.. There is a cafe down he street."

"Fine."

"So, do you draw a lot?"

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, I'll show you some at the cafe."

"You should do that more often."

Naruto smirked. "What?"

"Laugh like that."

"Hn.."

"Look who's grunting now Dobe.."

Naruto chuckled again. "I need to keep up a persona. I'd rather not be the guy avoided the plague. I'd rather be pushed out of the way and tripped."

"Hn."

The two put out their cigarettes and Sasuke led Naruto to the cafe. They took a seat outside the cafe. Sasuke ordered coffee for both of them. After sipping on their coffee for a moment Naruto pulled out his notebook. He passed it over to Sasuke. Sasuke was shocked when he flipped the cover. The picture was obliviously through hair. It was a picture of me. Sasuke attempted not to look shocked. He turned the page and saw Naruto. He was shirtless. Sasuke could count his ribs. The next one was the outside of school. Their were guards with guns outside the doors, and bars on the windows. The next was a picture of Sasuke from behind sitting at his desk. He could see his chin resting on his hand. He could just see his eyes closed. It was a picture of Sasuke sleeping. The next picture was a bloody razor blade and an empty bottle of vodka. The next picture was Naruto sitting in the shower. It was his point of view again. He could see his legs pulled into his body and his arms hanging limply. Blood was circling the drain. The last picture was the one he drew in class. The picture of Naruto laying in the grass. Sasuke closed the notebook and handed it back to Naruto. When they finished their coffee Sasuke paid.

"Let's go to my place."

"Okay then."

Sasuke led Naruto to his home. His house was about half a mile down from the house Naruto was living at. Sasuke pushed the door open and led Naruto to his room. Sasuke closed the door behind them and went to his book shelf. From the bookshelf he pulled out a bottle of Vodka. Naruto chuckled and took it from him. He opened it and took a swig. He felt the burn down his throat. He chuckled again and pulled out his pack of cigarettes. He groaned when he realized it was empty. Sasuke pulled a pack from his desk. Both took turns taking swigs from the bottle and chain smoking.

"Do you have to go home?"

"Yeah. By three. Don't want to piss anyone off."

"Hn."

Naruto took a large gulp. "It's warm in here."

"The air is on."

"Can't you turn it down."

"Just take your shirt off. Its not like your a girl."

Naruto finished his cig and took a large gulp from the bottle. Naruto stood slowly. He slowly fumbled with his buttons. When it was completely unbuttoned Sasuke gasped. His ribs were black. Naruto pulled the shirt completely off, sat down, and finished the bottle. Naruto lit another cigarette and leaned his head back onto the bed.

"I may be drunk..."

Sasuke laughed catching Naruto's attention. "Well me too."

Naruto chuckled. "I have to leave in an hour."

"Yeah. Want another bottle?"

"Na."

"Hn."

"I'm fine. You can stop staring."

"Oh, my bad. Didn't realize I was staring."

"Hmp.. I want to draw this."

"What?"

"Being numb. Your making me numb. I don't hurt."

"Hn.. Dobe. How would you draw that?"

"When I figure out I'll tell you."

Sasuke chuckled at Naruto. He noticed the blush on the boys face. He looked back to the bruises. He noticed that he was skinny. He was sick. It was worse than his drawing. No wonder he always wanted to be first to lunch. He was starving. It was painful for Sasuke. Sasuke stood and motioned for Naruto to follow him.

"I'm Hungry. Want something?"

"If your eating why not?"

Naruto followed him into the kitchen. Naruto stumbled a bit walking to the kitchen. When they got into the kitchen Sasuke made them both tomato sandwiches and ramen. Naruto tried to pretend it wasn't the best thing that has happened all day. They both sat across from each other eating. Sasuke ate half his sandwich and a few bites of the ramen. He had just wanted Naruto to eat. When Naruto was done he looked at his watch.

"Shit!"

"What Dobe?"

"I'm late."

Naruto ran back to the bedroom and through on his shirt. He grabbed his bag and ran out the house. Sasuke cleaned up from the meal and took his spot in the living room. Like always he pulled out his black box, put his headphones in, and lit a cigarette. He added a few more cuts and thought about the blonde. If he weren't drunk he wouldn't have taken off his shirt. Naruto had trusted him, he showed his drawings to him. Sasuke was shocked that he to take care of the boy. He wanted to bring him in and never let him go, but he didn't want to offend the boy.

Naruto ran to his house and tried to slip through the back door. His foster father was there waiting for him.

"Why are you late?"

"I got caught up after school."

"Are you drunk?"

Naruto stood up straight. "No."

"Your lying."

His foster father trapped him against the wall. His body was pressed to Naruto's. He grabbed Naruto's book bag and threw it by the door. He wrapped his hand around Naruto's neck and leaned down to his ear.

"I have given you a place to stay. You will follow my rules."

He hit Naruto in the gut.

"One respect me and my wife."

He hit Naruto two more times.

"You will stick to our schedule."

He hit Naruto in the face.

"You will not drink or smoke."

He hit Naruto in the face then jabbed him in the stomach twice.

"Do you understand?"

When Naruto didn't answer he was showered with hits to his face and torso.

"Get out of my house."

Naruto scurried to his room and grabbed a few of his belongings, a change of clothes and ran out the door. He stopped in the front yard to get organized. He sat crossed legged in the yard. He had his overnight bag, his book bag and a change of clothes. He rolled his uniform and placed it in the bottom of his bag. He needed to find somewhere to sleep for the night,. He briefly thought about going to Sasuke's, but decided against it. While he was sitting there the sun had went down and he didn't want to bother him. He decided that he would stop by around six asking to shower. He had stayed on the street before, but he did not want to go to class without a shower. Naruto decided not to go to far. He walked down to the park in the neighborhood and sat under a tree. He curled up with his book bag covering his head. He was glad Sasuke had fed him so his stomach wasn't gnawing on it's self. He went to sleep easily considering how much he drank. He woke up cold. The temperature had dropped in the night. He didn't have a blanket back at the house to grab. He sat up and pulled his knees to his chest. He looked at his watch. It was four am. He had two hours before he would bother Sasuke. He leaned back against the tree and lit at cigarette. Watched the stars. He wondered what Sasuke would look like in the moon light. He watched the way the moon moved across the sky. The sun began to change to color of the sky. It was 5:30 so he headed to Sasuke's. He was at the door step at 5:50. He was early but he decided to knock anyway. After a minute or so Sasuke opened the door in his boxers.

"Hey, it's cold come in?" Sasuke had yet to look at him. He went to the other wall to turn on the light. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Wanted to ask you if I could use your shower."

Sasuke turned to look at him. The right side of Naruto's face was badly bruised and he wouldn't look up. "Yeah. I'll show you to it." He headed down the hall. "Naruto, do you need anything else?"

Naruto and Sasuke stopped in front of the bathroom door. "Hey, this is nothing. Don't get worried."

Naruto stepped into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He didn't want Sasuke to pity him. He turned on the warm water. He stripped down grabbed his razor blade and hopped in the shower. He cut each wrist 4 times and washed off quickly. He stepped out and looked at himself in the mirror. His right side was black, blue, purple and yellow. His entire body has sore. He pulled on a tee shirt and his boxers and pants. He pulled on his wrist bands and gathered his stuff. He hurried out of the bathroom and went to the living room. Sasuke was dressed. He had showered before Naruto got here. He was eating breakfast. He left a bowl, cereal, and milk out for Naruto.

"Eat. We have sometime."

Naruto hurried to the bar and ate quickly. When he was done he pulled on his shirt and the two left for school.


	4. The Uzumaki Gang

Naruto and Sasuke walked out of the house to the side walk. When they stepped on the side walk Sasuke stopped Naruto.

"Are you good to go to school?"

"We can't miss two days in a row."

Sasuke lit a cigarette and handed one to Naruto. They walked slowly. Naruto was hurting. He was also dreading getting to school. He knew his classmates would have comments on his appearance. He didn't want Sasuke to hate him for anything he heard today.

"Hey, Sasuke, Please don't listen to anything anyone says about me."

"Hn.."

"You know I hate when you grunt at me."

"It's fun pissing you off."

Naruto Chuckled. "Thank you for the shower."

"Naruto, where did you sleep last night?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Hn."

"Stop grunting ass hole."

Sasuke laughed.

Naruto paused as they made it to the school. He knew what most people thought of him. He knew the ties to his family. Sasuke stopped and looked at the blonde. He could see the blonde taking deep breaths. Naruto's fake smile spread across his face. It made Sasuke sick to his stomach. As soon as they stepped into the school the murmurs started. None of it was true. Sasuke could see the sadness in the blondes eyes. When Sasuke and Naruto made it to their first class it was silent at first. Then Ino stood and looked at Naruto.

"Is it true? The Uzumaki gang are they real?"

Naruto was stunned he did not expect that question.

"Of course they're real. Ino do you see his face. I bet the gang members beat him once they found out he was gay for the Uchiha. I hear they have no tolerance for that kind of thing." Kiba practically yelled.

"No.. Come on you guys." Naruto shrunk down in his desk.

Sakura chose that time to speak up. "Naruto we all know you were born into that gang. Why won't you just admit it?"

"Oh my god! Stop it please!" Naruto yelled.

"I bet you have been ordered to kill Sasuke. That's why you were at his house so early this morning!"

"Shut Up!" Naruto stood.

"Get away from Sasuke! He is to important to be killed by the likes of the Uzumaki Gang."

There were tears in his eyes. "Do you all want the truth. Yeah I was born into a gang. Yeah they are known as horrible people who slaughter people for know reason., but that is why my parents tried to leave when I was born! That's why they are dead! That's why I... No .. Just no! FUCK ALL OF YOU!"

With that Naruto stood and left the room. He ran to the roof. He quickly climbed up on the ledge and spread his arms. Tears were streaming down his face. He pulled his hand up to his face and started to grab it, and claw it. Sometimes he wishes he could scar his face more so no one could see who he was. He desperately wanted to jump, but it was only two stories. He might not die and he did not want to live through a suicide attempt. He pulled his bag from his back and pulled out his over night bag. He let the book bag fall to the ground. He pulled out his razor and let the over night bag drop as well. He pulled off his wrist band and gave himself a few cuts. He pulled the band back on hoping it would stop the bleeding. He had made 7 cuts and they were deeper than usual. He shoved the blade in his pocket and backed off the ledge. Naruto made a mental note to get his neighbor Iruka to get him some cigarettes. Naruto sat with his back to the ledge and pulled his notebook from his book bag. He began to draw himself on the ledge. The blood from his wrist was beginning to stain the paper. It started to make a frame around him. He pushed his fingers under the band and ran them across his cuts. He traced a frame around the image. He did this until it was a full oval around his body and the ledge. He wished he had a cigarette. He heard a bell ring signaling 1st period was over. Naruto decided he wasn't going to 2nd either. After a few minutes Sasuke opened the door on the roof. He pulled out his cigarettes and offered one to Naruto.

"Thank God!"

Naruto Pulled out his lighter and lit it. He took a deep drag. Sasuke dropped his bag and sat next to Naruto. Naruto had his closed notebook on his knees.

"Figure it out yet?"

"What?"

Sasuke chuckled. "How to draw being numb."

"Oh. No."

"Hn."

"Please stop grunting at me." Naruto sighed. "I need a drink.."

"So you decided not to go to class?"

"I won't be here long anyways. It never lasts."

"Let's go get drunk, and your going to tell me everything."

Naruto chuckled. "Are you sure you want to hear it all?"

"Yeah. I also want to see your new drawing."

"Oh."

Naruto handed over his note book. When he extended his hand Sasuke saw the blood. It was all the way down to his elbow. It was still dripping from under the wrist band. Sasuke decided not to say anything. If he did he would be a hypocrite. He flipped to the new drawing. He saw the blood immediately then he saw the picture. Naruto was standing on the ledge they were leaning against. This made Sasuke's heart skip a beat. He could have jumped. Sasuke closed the note book and handed it to Naruto. Once Naruto put up all his belongings the stood to go back to Sasuke's.

Once They made it back to Sasuke's they stripped off their school shirts. They went back to Sasuke's room and he puled two bottles off his self. Naruto noticed they were both vodka. It was what Sasuke likes. Naruto had one bottle and Sasuke had one. They both began to drink.

"So this can't be a one way street. You have to tell me things too." He took a gulp. "But I will start. So my parents were in the Uzumaki Gang. My mother was born into it. When I was born they tried to back out of it. My mothers parents ordered a hit on them. They got away. We moved once every 3 months, But we were found when I was four."

"Okay. Well When I was seven my brother was targeted by my family. He is gay and they sent some men to "beat some sense" into him. Well he killed them. My mother and father attempted to hold him down to be beaten by some other people so he killed them all. Including my mother and father."

"Hm. When they found us the him man gutted my parents in front of me. They scarred my face so everyone would know who I am and where I came from. After that I entered the foster system."

"Wow. Um well, my brother took over the company and he leaves weeks on end for business. And that's it. I'm here now."

Naruto finished his bottle and Sasuke had drank half of his. "Oh boy this is when it gets fun for me." He took the half empty bottle from Sasuke and finished it. "So everyone knew who I was. My foster parents were always nice at the beginning. Then they stopped feeding me." Naruto took off his tee shirt. He turned so Sasuke could see Naruto's back. "These scars. The circular scars are from being an ash tray. The long ones are from a cord I was beaten with. Then of course the beatings. I have been in 17 different homes."

Naruto crumpled back on the floor. "So they are beating you?"

"Yeah, but its not the worst. They are pretty mild compared to the last one."

"So, where did you sleep last night?"

"The park. I was going to go back today, but this beating was from coming home late drunk. I'll go back to the park later."

"Hn."

"What do you want to say?"

"What?"

"You grunt when there is something you want to say, but you can't bring yourself to do it."

"You want something to eat?"

"Are you going to eat? His words had become heavily slurred.

"No."

"Then I'll be fine. Do you think it's safe to got to class tomorrow?"

"If you don't we both may fail this year."

Naruto laughed quietly. "There is no point in me trying."

"Hn. Look at it this way dobe. When you turn 18 you can go to college and prove them all wrong. If you actually pass your classes."

"Sasuke have you see my ugly face. No one would hire me."

"Your fucking hot. Shut up!" Sasuke's face heated up.

"Nothing compared to you bastard."

"You think I'm hot?"

"No."Naruto crawled to be in Sasuke's face. He whispered, "I think you are the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen." Sasuke blushed again. "Since we met I have been day dreaming of you." Naruto Nuzzled Sasuke's neck. "Of you fucking me in every position." Naruto sat back down. "But you'd never do that."

"You see. Na-ru-to. Ever since I saw you kneeling in front of me I have thought about your lips around my cock." He leaned into Naruto. "And you begging for more. And you screaming my name in utter ecstasy."

"Hmm." With that Naruto placed a kiss on the lips.

Sasuke reacted immediately. He deepened this kiss. Soon their tongues were fighting for dominance. Sasuke won. Soon the boys were laying down. Sasuke was neatly between Naruto's legs. That is when Sasuke realized Naruto had passed out, and he was still bleeding. Sasuke pulled off the wrist band. He saw the many over lapping cuts. It was much worse than Sasuke's. Sasuke ran to get the first aid kit. He cleaned and bandaged the boy. Once the bandage was on He covered it with one of his spare gray ones. Sasuke lifted him and put Naruto in bed. He snuggled close to him for a nights rest. He woke every few hours to check on Naruto. This was the first night in t long time Naruto had a dreamless sleep.


	5. I am Uchiha Sasuke

Naruto woke in the early morning. The sun had yet to come up. Sasuke was sleeping next to him. Naruto could not recall when he fell asleep. He looked at the clock next to the bed. It was 3 am. Naruto wiggled to the end of the bed to get his notebook. He leaned against the wall so he can watch Sasuke. Naruto had pulled out his color set. He silently drew Sasuke's sleeping body. He had caught the moonlight on Sasuke's face and bare chest. The alarm went off at 5:30 waking Sasuke. Sasuke dug his face into the pillow mumbling. Naruto began to chuckle. Sasuke snapped his head to look at Naruto. He had nearly forgot that Naruto was sleeping in his bed. Sasuke sat up. His hair was pointing in every direction. Naruto loved the way he looked. Naruto felt like he could wake up to that face everyday. Naruto closed his notebook and crawled off the bed. He wasn't sure if Sasuke remembered what he said last night, so he didn't want to bring it up. Naruto caught sight of himself in the mirror. He shivered and through a shirt on. Sasuke pulled out the cereal for Naruto and jumped into the shower.

Sasuke stood in the hot water thinking about last night. He was thinking about all the things he said and the kiss. Blood was rushing south. He knew he was attracted to the blonde, but he didn't want to rush things. He slowly pleasured himself thinking of Naruto's lips. His body was burning with desire. When there was a knock at the door Sasuke came. He knew Naruto could have walked in and saw him whispering his name.

"Hey if your going to take forever I am going to join you."

Sasuke blushed. "Hn."

With that the door was opened. Sasuke could hear the shuffle of clothes. Naruto slipped behind Sasuke. Sasuke gasped. Both boys washed quickly trying to hide awkward boners. Sasuke jumped out before Naruto and quickly dressed. He was eating his cereal when Naruto came down. He had pulled off Sasuke's band and his bandages. He winced when he began to pull his back on.

"Moron, Stop."

Naruto smirked. Sasuke pulled out the first aid kit and grabbed his hand.

"Your band it dirty, and those are deep. You can keep my band."

"Trying to get me to wear your stuff, huh?" Naruto chuckled.

"Hn." Sasuke quickly cleaned and wrapped the wounds. He pulled his gray band over the bandages.

"Thank you, Sasuke."

Sasuke and Naruto finished getting dressed and headed to class. Once they made it in no one said a word to Naruto. Everyone was glancing at Sasuke. The day before Sasuke had put them all in their place. He told everyone none of this was Naruto's fault and that he was a good person. Sasuke had told everyone that Naruto was better than each and everyone of them. He glared at them for the rest of the class. When the bell rang he was the first person to leave. Today the classmates wouldn't look at either Sasuke or Naruto. For the first time in all his classes Naruto attempted to catch up. Towards the end of the day Naruto gave up and started to sketch his classmates with angry faces. Sasuke tapped him on the shoulder and told Naruto that he would help him. Naruto shot him a shy grin. When the boys started the walk home Naruto stopped in front of his foster home.

"Are you really going back?"

"I have too."

"Hn"

"Stop grunting at me. Just say what you want to say."

"Why?"

Naruto sighed. "I'm a minor. I could be sent to a juvenile center."

"Naruto, if they beat you again please come to me. You can sleep at my hose not in the park. I could use the company."

"Hn. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"I want to give you my drawings for safe keeping. No one is home yet, so follow me."

Naruto led Sasuke to the backdoor. He led Sasuke to the bedroom with two bunk beds. Each bed had a name. Not one was Naruto. Naruto walked through the room and slid the door of the closet away. There was a mat on the floor. Naruto lifted the mat and there was a portfolio. He looked at it for a few moments before he handed it to Sasuke. Naruto pulled out his note book and pulled out the pictures he had already drawn and set the bag in the closet. He handed the pictures to Sasuke and closed the closet. Sasuke put the pictures in the back of the large book and followed Naruto out the door. When they made it to the yard a car pulled up. It was Naruto's foster father.

His foster father looked Sasuke up and down, then he looked at Naruto. He looked at Naruto with complete disgust.

"Do I need to remind you of the rules. Don't bring your fuck buddies to my house."

With that He pushed past Sasuke and Naruto and went into the house. Naruto let his head drop for a moment that kept walking. He walked Sasuke back to the side walk. He grabbed the portfolio from Sasuke so he could put the new pictures in it. He flipped near the back and slid each picture on either side of the sheets. He closed it and handed it back to Sasuke. It was originally black, but it was beaten up. It had been covered in orange duck tape. With Sharpies Naruto had changed the duck tape to a sunset. It was amazing. Sasuke pulled out his pack of cigarettes. He handed one to Naruto. Both boys didn't want to say anything. Naruto knew what was going to happen once he made it back inside, and Sasuke could guess what would happen. When they were done Naruto took a few deep breaths getting ready.

"I'll see you in the morning." Sasuke stated.

"Later."

Naruto slowly made his way back in the house. He was headed to the room when he heard it.

"Naruto come in the living room."

Naruto felt his blood run cold. He didn't know if he could take what was going to happen. He knew it would be bad. He was supposed to come back yesterday. He is only a pay check to them. He pulled off his white shirt knowing he had only had two. He walked into the living room to see his foster father standing in the middle of the room.

"Come here." Naruto walked to him. "Kneel." Naruto hesitated so he caught a fist to the face. Nsruto dropped to his knees. "Hands."

Naruto stuck his hands out. His foster father grabbed them and put them on either side of a leg on the coffee table. He pulled out a zip tie, and tied him to the table.

"Trying to get us in trouble, Naruto?"

"No sir."

"I think you are, so I am going to punish you."

Naruto watched him remove his belt. Naruto closed his eyes when his foster father raised his arm. He started swinging. Naruto refused to scream. The leather belt was cutting into his skin. He swung over 30 times before he stopped. He sat on the chair drinking a beer. His arm was tired. Once the beer was empty he stood again.

"This time boy, you will scream."

Naruto closed his eyes. The man flipped the belt. When the buckle connected to Naruto's skin he screamed and opened his eyes. He was trying to wiggle away, but the buckle kept hitting him. He was screaming his lungs out. He wasn't sure if it was him or someone else that was screaming stop. When his foster father was tackled to the ground by one of the foster boys he knew it wasn't him. Naruto was sobbing as the red head was hitting the foster father. Naruto was desperately trying to pull his hands away from the table. He was still screaming. The red head cut him free and Naruto scrambled away. He scrambled out the door and was trying to get to Sasuke's. The red head followed him. When Naruto fell on the side walk and had a hard time getting up the red head helped.

"Where are you trying to go?"

"Sasuke's. I need Sasuke. It's the Uchiha Complex. It's not far."

The red head let Naruto lean on him. They were leaving a blood trail down the side walk. Naruto was barely awake when they made it to the door. The red head knocked and Sasuke came to the door and just cracked it. He was walking back to the living room.

"I have been gone less than an hour, Dobe. You didn't miss me did you?"

When the only answer was a dragging noise Sasuke turned to look. The red head had only drug him a few feet.

"Didn't want to get blood on your carpet."

Sasuke ran to them. "Shit! What happened? Who are you?" Sasuke grabbed Naruto from him to lay him on the couch.

"Don't lay him on his back." The red head followed. "I'm Gaara, and I don't know. I came home and our foster father had him tied to a table hitting him with a belt."

"Fuck.."

Sasuke laid Naruto on his stomach and ran to the kitchen. He grabbed the first aid kit and was back at Naruto's side. He gingerly cut his tee shirt off. Naruto's back made Sasuke sick. Gaara gasped. There was at least 60 marks from the buckle.

"I have to get him to the hospital. Will you help? I know most people wouldn't."

"Yeah."

Sasuke picked Naruto up and walked to the back door. Gaara opened it for him. There was a black Mustang in the yard. Gaara ran to open the back door. They carefully laid Naruto on his stomach in the back seat. Gaara was surprised when Sasuke went to the other side and and put Naruto's head in his lap.

"Keys are in the front seat."

Gaara didn't question him. He hopped in and drove to the hospital. Sasuke was running his fingers through Naruto's hair. Naruto grimaced in pain.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you go back. Maybe I'm the Dobe?" Sasuke whispered.

The ride was short. When they arrived Gaara ran in and got the nurses. They all came out with a stretcher and rolled Naruto away. Sasuke and Gaara followed them in. They sat in the waiting room waiting on some news. When a doctor came out to speak to the family Sasuke ran up to him.

"Sir, I am sorry but we can only speak to family."

"That is fucking bull shit. I am his fucking family."

Gaara stepped in. "What about a foster brother?"

"I guess so."

"So go on." Gaara was glaring.

"He has suffered multiple contusions. He has 3 fractured ribs, and two fractured vertebra. He will have to stay here for a while."

"When can I see him?" Sasuke interrupted.

"I won't allow it. You are too high strung for his condition."

Sasuke and Gaara glared. Sasuke spoke up. "I am Uchiha Sasuke. My brother is part owner of this wretched fucking place. Do. Not. Make me call him."

The doctor led the boys back to Naruto. Sasuke ran to his Side and grabbed Naruto's hand. Naruto was heavily drugged. Sasuke was running his fingers over Naruto's knuckles.

"Gaara, will you do something."

Gaara remained silent, but he did not say no.

"Will you go to my place and get his art portfolio off my counter? Then will you go back to the foster home and get his stuff? I'll call the cops before you leave so that man will not be there."

"Yes." Gaara stated.

Sasuke pulled out his phone and called the cops. Gaara left in Sasuke's car. After Gaara left Sasuke called his brother. Sasuke did not realize he was crying until His brother answered.

"Oh little brother. Do you need something?"

Sasuke sobbed out, "Itachi..."


	6. The Hospital

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Itachi was concerned.

"Brother, I messed up. I messed up so bad. It's all my fault."

"Hey, Sasuke calm down. Tell me whats going on?"

Sasuke sobbed loudly and covered his mouth. "I met someone. I met someone I really, really like. He... he.. It's a he. Um. Naruto. He lives in the neighborhood. Like.. like down the road. Itachi. … It's so bad..."

"Sasuke you have to tell me more. I can't help with out knowing what is wrong."

"I knew. 'Tachi I knew it would happen. I should have done something in the begging. He.. Naruto his parents are dead... he. It's okay... he's strong.. but 'tachi foster care. It no... He has been in 17 homes. Each has beaten him. They had beat him so he spent the night.. but.. but I let him go back.. He didn't want to get in trouble... 'tachi they beat him so bad... He's in the hospital"

"Sasuke calm down. I'll be there soon. I'll see what I can do when I get there."

"Thank you, big brother."

When Sasuke hung up he dropped back in his seat. He grabbed Naruto's hand again. It was cold. It sent shivers down his spine. Sasuke knew Naruto had probably felt worse, but the way he looked when he got to Sasuke's. It was utter fear and pain. When Sasuke put him down on the carpet the blood began to puddle. Sasuke felt so guilty. He laid his head on the bed by Naruto's hand.

Sasuke began to whisper, "I'm so sorry Naruto. I knew it could have been bad. This is my fault." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's leg with his other hand. "Why.. Why am I so weak? I didn't want to tell you that I want to take care of you.. I should have taken care of you... Now your hurt, and here I am. Naruto I am a crying mess. I haven't been like this since my parents... Oh god I'm so damn sorry."

Sasuke didn't realize he had fallen asleep until He was shaken awake. Itachi was standing behind him. Sasuke looked back at Naruto, who was still asleep.

"Itachi.."

"So this is him, huh?"

"This is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Uzumaki, huh?"

"Please don't start. It's not like that. He is a good guy."

"That's not what I meant baby brother. I just know that if he is in this situation he has no ties to them."

"Hn."

"Sasuke let's go in the hall and talk."

"I don't want to leave him."

Itachi Sighed. "You called the cops on the foster family?"

"Yeah."

"Okay so now He is going to back to they system with a new family."

"What else was I supposed to do. Look at him."

"No, It's okay. What if I could find someone close to adopt him?"

"What if they beat him? What then?"

"The person I have in mind would never."

"Who?"

"A neighbor. Iruka. He knows Naruto. He would do this for me."

"What about Gaara?"

"Who's that?"

"Naruto's foster brother. He saved him. He brought him to me."

"I'll see dear brother, but you should go home. Hey informed me that he is in shock, and he is malnourished and sleep deprived. He could be asleep for a few days."

"I won't leave until he wakes. I will not leave him."

Itachi Sighed. "Okay I'll go home and get some stuff."

There was a knock on the door and Gaara entered. "Did you have any issues getting his stuff?"

In his hand he had the portfolio and book bag. "There wasn't much."

"Thank you Gaara." Gaara took a seat at the window looking out.

"We will have new parents by tonight."

Itachi sighed again. "I have to go make some calls." Itachi left the room.

Sasuke pulled out the portfolio on his lap. He never let go of Naruto's hand. He flipped the cover open. The first page had a drawing of a family. The child was obviously Naruto. It was happy. As Sasuke went through the portfolio the drawings got sadder. It took Sasuke an hour to look at all the drawings. The last picture was the only one that had color. It was Sasuke sleeping. Sasuke closed the portfolio and put it away. Sasuke had to wonder if Naruto liked him like he did. Sasuke had discovered it was love. Sasuke loved Naruto. It was like they were meant to be, but he doesn't think Naruto was ready. His life was crazy enough with out a boyfriend. Sasuke took a deep breath and pulled his knees to his chest. He laid his head on his knees so he could watch Naruto. It was 4 am and the beeping was putting Sasuke on edge. Sasuke didn't want to fall asleep and the beeping stop. He knew Naruto was not in trouble now, but he was so scared. He watched Naruto breathe for hours. Gaara had left a few hours ago with Itachi. Sasuke didn't ask any question, and Itachi didn't give him any answers.

Sasuke only left Naruto's side mid day for a bathroom break. Itachi kept trying to give him food. Once Sasuke did actually eat it made him tired. Itachi had put a sleep aid in it. Sasuke laid his head on Naruto's belly. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand. Sasuke slowly fell asleep. When Naruto woke up he started to rub Sasuke's back. He was drawing calming circles. He could see the bags under his eyes. Naruto was trying to sit up until someone cleared their throat. Naruto flinched away and looked over to the person.

"Hi Naruto. My name is Itachi Uchiha. Are you feeling fine?"

Naruto coughed. "Yeah, I'm okay." Naruto tried to sit up again.

"Lay down Naruto." Itachi could see the fear in the young boys eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you. Let me put your bed up."

Itachi used the remote and the head of the bed lifted. Naruto adjusted Sasuke so his head was in his lap. Naruto went back to drawing circles on his back. Naruto wanted to capture this moment.

"Hey, will you get my notebook from my bag and my colored pencils? Please."

Itachi pulled it all out. He sat amazed as Naruto drew every detail of Sasuke, his lap, and his own hands. They sat quietly while Naruto drew waiting on Sasuke to wake up.


	7. A Home, Not Just a House

Naruto took his time drawing the bot in his lap. He made sure to capture every detail. He was focusing on the way the light reflected off Sasuke's skin. The sun was going down by the time Sasuke began to stir. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's lap trying to snuggle deeper. When Naruto chuckled Sasuke looked up to him. Sasuke sat up quickly.

"Evening sleepy head." Naruto chuckled.

"How are you feeling? Why are you sitting up? Did Gaara come back to see you? How long was I asleep?"

"Hey, hey. Slow down." Naruto scratched the back of his neck. "I'm okay, and I couldn't draw laying down. You where asleep when I woke up four hours ago. But Sasuke who's Gaara?"

"Oh, he is your foster brother. The red head."

"Hn."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Hn."

"Where is my portfolio."

Sasuke pulled it from his lap. "Here." Sasuke handed it to Naruto. "Have you figured out how to draw it?"

"I think so. I just draw what makes the spin stop." Naruto put the new picture in the portfolio. "Here look."

Sasuke grabbed the portfolio and opened it. The new picture was from Naruto's point of view again. Sasuke could see himself in Naruto's blanket covered lap. One small tan hand was in Sasuke's dark hair. The other hand was holding a pale hand. The pale hand contrasted the tan hand beautifully. Sasuke was stunned at the picture.

"Your drawing are the most beautiful things I have ever seen."

Naruto gasped. A deep blush spread across Naruto's face. "Oh, I um.. Thank you."

"Hn"

"Are you hungry?"

"Nah.." Naruto's stomach began to growl. "Maybe a little."

Sasuke laughed. "I'll go see if I can get you something."

Sasuke stood and walked out the door. He closed it gently behind him. Sasuke stepped quickly to the nurses desk.

"We need food in room 314 for patient Uzumaki."

The nurse scoffed. "He is lucky he has a room. His family killed my father."

Sasuke went to jump across the counter, but was stopped. Itachi had stopped Sasuke and looked at the Nurse. He Sighed.

"Sasuke go back to Naruto, and tell him food will be there soon."Sasuke Glared at the Nurse then went back to the room. "Now you. You may not know me. I sign your paychecks. You can follow me now."

Itachi led her out the door, and called another nurse to him. He ordered he to get food and went back to the room. Itachi stood outside the door listening to the boys.

"Hn. Dobe."

"Stop grunting at me ass hole, just say it."

"Hn."

Naruto sighed and threw a pillow at Sasuke.

"Why's you through that at me Moron."

"'Cuz you're an ass hole."

Sasuke laughed. "Your so cute when your all worked up."

Naruto pouted. "How cute?"

Sasuke laughed. Itachi was shocked. His brother had not been so lively in so long. "Are you pouting?"

"No!"

"You were pouting."

"I was not."

"Were too."

"I don't want to be cute."

"Oh. What do you want to be Na-ru-to."

Itachi swung the door open. He could see the blush on both boys face. He could see how tired Naruto was. The bags under his eyes were dark. Sasuke was sitting cross legged next to Naruto. Itachi picked up the pillow from the end of the bed and handed it to Naruto. When the nurse walked in with the food Naruto's face lit up. He dug into the food like he'd never seen food before. Sasuke looked at Naruto with sad eyes.

"I guess it has been four days since you ate, huh?"

"I've been asleep four three days?"

"Yeah."

"This is almost as good as your tomato sandwich and ramen."

"Shush and eat."

"I am. I am."

Itachi sat in the chair. "We have to discuss your living arrangements."

Naruto pushed the food away. "I... am I going far?"

Itachi sighed. "Eat Naruto. Your being adopted. Don't look so sad."

"No one wants me. Who would adopt me?"

"Iruka." Naruto smiled brightly. "He is taking you and Gaara in." Itachi leaned back in the chair. "Gaara has been there for a few days. I think you will like it there. Gaara plays music though. He is rather talented, but the boy doesn't sleep. He sits in the room and plays his guitar at two in the morning. That would drive me crazy." Itachi sighed again.

"I'm usually awake at that time anyway."

"Well your room is on the other side of the house, so it shouldn't bother you."

Naruto was smiling a true smile. Sasuke was stunned at how beautiful it was. "There will be rules though."

"Of course."

"When he comes back up here you can talk about them."

"I need a smoke." Naruto whined.

Sasuke laughed. "Your in the hospital."

"So?"

"You haven't even stood yet."

Naruto Chuckled. He pushed the empty food tray away. He pushed the blankets away from him. His gown was open, so when he turned Sasuke and Itachi could see his back. Itachi could not hold in the gasp. Naruto was just glad he had pants on. He stood slowly and held his hand out. Sasuke eyes that hand. Sasuke sighed and pulled a pack out of his pocket. The boys went out on the balcony so they wouldn't get in trouble. After a long drag Naruto had a feeling.

"Hey, hold me so I don't fall."

With that Naruto climbed up on the rail and stood on the thin metal. Sasuke almost had a heart attack, then he grabbed his waist. Naruto felt the wind on his skin. When he was done he jumped down and faced Sasuke. Naruto's eyes were glistening. When they walked back in Itachi was standing by the balcony door.

"Let's not do that again."

Sasuke and Naruto chuckled. Naruto yawned and got back into bed. He leaned his head back barely able to keep his eyes open. Sasuke sat at the end of the bed reading a book. He could tell that Naruto was worn out. The boy slept through the night. When Naruto woke the next morning he told Sasuke to go home.

"I don't want to."

"Hn. Well I want some wrist bands, so why don't you go get them. Shower and sleep in your bed while your there."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

Naruto chuckled. "No, but your tired. Go home. I'm okay."

"I'll just crawl into bed with you."

The boys took a nap to be awoken by Itachi. Itachi told them Iruka was coming to see Naruto. Sasuke took his seat at the end of the bed, and Naruto put on the shirt Itachi brought him. Naruto had the brightest smile on his face. When there was a knock at the door Naruto pulled his legs up so he was sitting cross legged like Sasuke.

"Naruto my boy!"

"Iruka! Where's Kakashi?"

"He's at work. He will see you when you come home. He doesn't like hospitals."

"Ah. Yeah I am so ready to leave."

"I know. I know." Iruka sighed. "I'm just glad I don't have to smuggle things to you in the middle of the night anymore."

"I'm sorry. I was a burden."

"No, no." Iruka pulled out a bag. "I did bring you some stuff." He handed the bag to Naruto. "It's some pastels, and new sketch book, and some cigarettes. Even though I do not like you smoking I brought them for you."

Naruto had tears I his eyes. "Thank you so much."

"Well I have to get home to Gaara, but what color do you want your room we can have it painted before you get there?"

"Do you mind letting me paint some things on the walls instead?"

"Of course. I'd love to see it when you do it."

Naruto chuckled. Iruka left the room. Itachi followed him out leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and looked out the window. It was a bright, sunny day. Sasuke could feel the warmth in his hand and if felt right. Things just may be getting better. Sasuke looked the boy over. Naruto had began to eat three meals a day. He was putting some weight on. Sasuke loved it. Naruto sat in bed drawing for the next few days. Sasuke watched him bring his imagination to life, and he was stunned. Each one was different, and each was amazing. Naruto was getting bored hanging out in the room so much. He was ready to leave, and Sasuke was ready for him to go home to a stable living situation. Maybe now Naruto could have a home, not just a house.


	8. Naru, It Was All True

When Naruto made it to his new home Gaara watched from the window. He knew Naruto did not have much to move in, but Iruka and Kakashi had bought ten different gallons of paint. Gaara heard his new family coming in and walked down stairs.

"Gaara!"

Gaara was shocked. "Naruto."

"Thank you for getting me to Sasuke. He said you brought my portfolio too. So thanks again."

"Hn."

"Where's your room?"

Gaara motioned him to follow and turned to go back up stairs. Naruto caught up quickly, and followed Gaara into his room. Gaara had many band posters on his walls. He had three different guitars that Naruto could see. Naruto heaved a sigh.

"Nice."

"Hn."

Naruto chuckled. "Why'd you help me?"

"I'm hated too."

"Hn."

Gaara looked over to Naruto. He was tense. Gaara decided Sasuke was right. Naruto was not loud and annoying. "We need to set up your room."

"I'm going to do some painting. Could use some music, if you want to join me."

Gaara grabbed his speaker and phone and followed Naruto to his room. Naruto was originally going to stay on the other side of the house, but Iruka and Kakashi decided to trade rooms. Naruto's room was directly across from Gaara's. They boys stepped in the room, and Gaara took a seat on the tarp in the middle of the floor. Kakashi had made a special trip to the hardware store. The floor was completely covered in tarp, and there was a good twenty gallons of paint in the room. Naruto was ecstatic. He had an idea and sketches of what he was going to do. Loud music filled the room, and Naruto let his eyes close. The bass was kicking, and the quarter beats were enchanting. Naruto pulled out his brushes and began to organize the paint. Naruto pulled off his jacket and shirt. .

"Will you turn it up. I'd like to not think too much."

Gaara nodded and turned it up as loud as it would go. Kakashi peaked in the door. Naruto was painting on the was with small black strokes. He had been calling the boys for dinner knowing they can not hear him. Gaara had been watching Naruto for over eight hours. One wall was coming neatly together. His jeans were now hung low on his hips from pulling at them to get into the correct position he needed to paint. The wall was the sky as the sun going down. There was a large tree tree on the far end of the wall. The sun was going down on the near side of the wall. The moon was peaking through from behind the tree. The stars were barley showing in the mixture of oranges and yellows of the suns rays meeting the dark blues and black of the night. The colors seemed to be holding each other as day gave into night. The moon seemed to reach for the sun and the sun reached out to the moon. Gaara was stunned at the beauty of the entire wall. No white could be found, the entire was was covered. Down stairs Sasuke knocked on the door to have Iruka answer. Iruka handed Sasuke a pack of cigarettes for Naruto and pointed to the room he needed to go to. Sasuke could hear the music as soon as Iruka opened the front door. He almost felt bad for the man. When Iruka directed Sasuke to Naruto's room he did not hesitate to march up the stairs. The music got louder and louder. Sasuke could smell the paint as he stood outside the room. Sasuke slowly opened the door and was surprised at what he saw. Gaara was and Naruto had their backs to the door. Gaara was playing his guitar vigorously, but it was not plugged in so it could not be heard. Naruto was screaming the lyrics while head banging so hard Sasuke feared he may get whiplash. When the bass dropped Gaara put more movement in his playing and Naruto began to jump from one foot to the other. His head stopped moving as harshly, but his feet were stomping with each beat. He was still screaming, but his was clutching at his chest and head with such emotion. His eyes were screwed shut and he turned. His body was hunched over as more and more emotion poured into his movements. Gaara stopped playing to watch Naruto. Sasuke stepped in the room and stood next to Gaara. Both were stunned at the cruel and harsh way the blonde was moving. His voice could be heard over the music. Sasuke flinched when Naruto fell roughly to his knees. He wrapped his arms tightly around his body and began to scream. The scream finished out the song as his head was slowly lowering to the ground. When his head connected to the tarp the music faded out as his scream stopped. Gaara stopped the music and looked over to Naruto. He was still on his knees with his forehead pressed to the ground. He was panting heavily trying to catch his breathe.

"Dame, Dobe, didn't know you sung as well."

Naruto chuckled catching his breathe. He sat Back on his feet. "My mom used to sing. I think."

"You'd b a damn good performer. Well if you could do more than one song."

This time Gaara snorted. "We did eleven."

Sasuke pulled out the pack of cigarettes and showed them to Naruto. "Out front?"

"Hell yes."

Naruto led the boys out to the front yard. Naruto didn't bother putting on a shirt before they left. Sasuke lit his and handed one to Naruto. Naruto pulled a lighter from his skinny jeans. Sasuke offered the pack to Gaara. He grabbed one and pulled out his own lighter.

Naruto chuckled. "All the emo kids smoke."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. Gaara snorted.

Naruto took a deep drag. "Sasuke."

"Hm?"

"Class tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I have to get you caught up."

"Do artists have to go to college?"

"Well, It wouldn't be a bad idea."

"Hn."

"Hn."

After another ten minutes Gaara spoke up. "Iruka called the school. I'll be in all your classes the rest of the year."

"Figures." Naruto mumbled. "Sasu, you staying over?"

"Yeah. Iruka and Kakashi already told me I can stay over when ever." With one hand in his pocket and the other holding his cigarette Sasuke sighed. "Just no smoking inside, and all drinking must bedone withing the house."

"Hn. Should bring your stash."

"My bags in your room."

Naruto chuckled. Gaara snorted. "Better not be any cheap shit."

Naruto laughed wholeheartedly. "Sasu has the good stuff, but not tonight. We have class in like six hours."

The boys went back upstairs to get ready for bed. Naruto took a quick shower while Sasuke and Gaara pulled Naruto's bed into Gaara's room. The paint fumes were too much. Gaara was laid out on his bed when Naruto returned. Sasuke was in his sweat pants laying back on Naruto's bed. Naruto had a towel wrapped around his waist. With his back to Sasuke he dropped the towel. Sasuke's went wide. When Naruto bent over to pick up his boxers and pants Sasuke gasped. Naruto let his knees hit the floor and stretched his arm out putting his ass in the air. He was digging in the bottom of the closet. Naruto moaned as his man hood brushed the cold hard floor knowing Sasuke was watching him. He repeated this action a few times as he kept digging. Naruto slowly stood pulling on his underwear and sweats.

"Guess I don't need a shirt." Naruto turned to face Sasuke. "Right Sasu?" Naruto practically purred.

Naruto looked over to Gaara. He has fallen asleep with his ear buds in. Naruto went and sat next to Sasuke.

"Ne, Sasuke. How do you feel about me?" Sasuke was taken aback. "'Cause, you said some things when we were drinking, and I'd like them to be true."

Sasuke stood from the bed. Naruto expected him to leave. He was shocked when Sasuke was standing in front of him. Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's cheek. He leaned in and Naruto could feel Sasuke's lips against his ear.

Sasuke moaned. "Naru, it was all true." With that Sasuke pushed Naruto back and crawled on top of him.


	9. The Trio

****** LEMON WARNING********

Sasuke turned to make sure Gaara was still asleep. When he turned back Naruto was sitting up on his elbows. Their faces were centimeters away. Sasuke pressed his lips to Naruto's. The kiss was gentle at first, then Naruto gripped Sasuke's hair. He pulled him closer deepening the kiss. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's back pressing their bodies tight together. Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's wait and ground their cocks together. Sasuke started kissing down Naruto's neck, nipping at the tender flesh. Naruto arched his back and dropped his head to the bed. Naruto began to moan. Sasuke nipped at his ear.

"Do you think you can be a good boy and be quite?"

"Sasu." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke chuckled. He picked up Naruto and laid him on the bed. Naruto had his head on the pillow. His hair was fanned out on the red pillowcase. Sasuke pulled the smaller mans pants and boxers off. Naruto pressed his legs together and covered himself with his hands. A blush was covering his entire body. Sasuke was staring him down. Sasuke leaned his body down and whispered to Naruto.

"Please don't hide from me."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hands and moved them away. Sasuke slowly pulled his legs apart and got comfortable between them. He nipped at Naruto's neck leaving small love bites behind. Naruto began to moan once more. Sasuke put his fingers in his mouth trying to quite him a bit. Sasuke started to kiss and suck at the junction of his neck. Naruto arched his back trying to gain friction. Naruto could feel Sasuke's hot breath on his nipple. He never thought would send shivers down his spine. When Sasuke bit his nipple more blood was rushing south. Sasuke's tongue and teeth were tormenting his nipple. Sasuke would roll his tongue over the bud a few times before he sucked it into his mouth. He would lightly nibble on it. Naruto was moaning deeply. Sasuke made his way further down to Naruto's erect member. When Sasuke licked the tip Naruto cried out. Sasuke looked over to see Gaara had turned his back to them, and there was a soft hum of his music.

"I love how sensitive you are, but if you can't keep it down I'll have to stop."

Naruto nodded quickly while Sasuke pulled his fingers away. Naruto covered his mouth tightly. Sasuke held Naruto's hips down as he sucked on the tip like a blow pop. He swept his tongue over the head lapping up the pre-cum. Naruto had his back arched trying to snap his hips up. Sasuke slowly took more of him in his mouth. Sasuke was slowly bobbing his head while Naruto is trying to be silent. When Sasuke deep throated him Naruto screwed his eyes shut. It was becoming to much for him to handle. His orgasm was coming on fast. Sasuke could feel Naruto's body grow tense so he pulled away. Naruto shot him a glare and reached for his cock. Sasuke smacked his hand away and glared back. Sasuke stepped from the bed and pulled lube from his bag and dropped his pants. Naruto gasped at seeing Sasuke naked. Sasuke knelt between Naruto's legs. Sasuke lubed up three fingers and leaned over Naruto. He pulled Naruto's hand away from his mouth and started to kiss him. He began to to slowly dress on finger in. Naruto winced at the intrusion, so Sasuke deepened the kiss. Sasuke began to slowly pump in and out trying to stretch the small boy. Sasuke bit Naruto's bottom lip and he pressed the second finger in. When Naruto gasped Sasuke started to map the inside of Naruto's mouth with his tongue. As their tongues twirled together Sasuke began scissoring his fingers. He slowly stroked Naruto with his free hand to keep him hard. When he slipped the third finger in Naruto flinched, and began to soften. Sasuke began to search the walls for Naruto's prostate. When Sasuke found it Naruto moaned into the kiss. White spots had clouded his vision. Naruto started to buck down on Sasuke's fingers. "Sasu,, Mmm.. please" Naruto could not get his voice above a whisper. Sasuke pulled away and lubed himself up. Sasuke pulled Naruto's legs further apart and lined himself up. Sasuke grabbed his pants from the floor and placed them in as much of the material as he could in Naruto's mouth.

"One day, I want to hear you scream. Today though we have to be quite." Naruto nodded. "This will hurt in the beginning, but like with my fingers just wait. Okay?" Naruto nodded again.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hands and interlocked their fingers. Sasuke began to ease his way in. Naruto gasped. Sasuke began to whisper to him and he pushed further in.

"Sh, It's okat...Relax... Sh Naru"

When Sasuke was to the hilt he stopped waiting on Naruto to become adjusted. He let his head drop to Naruto's shoulder panting. The tight heat around him was suffocating. Naruto was so full. He hurt, but it wasn't to bad. The paid had become a dull ache so he rocked his hips signaling Sasuke to move. Sasuke began to pull almost all the way out and ease his way back in. It was slow, but he was grazing Naruto's prostate with each thrust. Naruto placed his feet on inside of Sasuke's legs and pulled him closer to his body. Sasuke began to pick up the pace. Naruto was matching every thrust. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hips adjusting the position. Sasuke began thrusting directly into Naruto's prostate. Naruto's moans were muffled by the pants. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck pulling him close. Sasuke began to pound into the smaller boy. The moans were becoming louder. All of Naruto's muscles were clenching for the impending orgasm. Sasuke started to thrust as hard and as fast as he could. He cover Naruto's mouth still biting down on the pants. When Naruto came Sasuke could make out his name. Sasuke thrust four more time and came deep within the boy. Sasuke pulled the pants away and kissed Naruto. He slowly pulled out and rolled onto his back. He pulled Naruto into his arms. Sasuke was slowly rubbing Naruto's back until he fell asleep. When Naruto was asleep Sasuke went and got a wet towel and cleaned them both up. Sasuke pulled their pants on and crawled back into bed. He was asleep when his head hit the pillow.

*******END LEMON**********

Sasuke was surprised when the alarm went off a few hours later. Naruto was already awake and was pulling out their school clothes. He had already took another shower, and Gaara was down stairs.

"Morning sleepy head."

Sasuke sunk back in the pillow and Naruto laughed. "How long you been up?"

"15 minutes."

"Hn"

Sasuke got out of bed and gave Naruto a quick kiss, and rushed a shower. When Sasuke was dressed he went down stairs to eat with Naruto and Gaara. The boys were sitting at the counter eating the eggs and bacon Kakashi was cooking for them. When they were done eating they boys made their way out the front door. Gaara offered the other two cigarettes. Each pulled out their own lighter and took one from him. They walked silently to school smoking. Sakura ran up behind them yelling for Sasuke.

"Since when do you smoke Sasuke-kun? Is it because you are hanging out with that murderer Naruto?"She shot Naruto a dirty look.

"hn."

"I knew it was his fault! Sasuke you need to get away from him, and that other freak Gaara. I know you Sasuke-kun. You don't do things like this."

at this all three boys stopped. Sasuke pulled out his pack of cigarettes. He lit it and took a deep drag. "Your the only freak here, and you do not know me. I have been smoking for years. Now if you do not shut the fuck up Sakura I'll murder you. Then one of us _will _become a murderer, and it won't be the one you thought. So, I advise you leave."

Naruto chuckled when the girl began to walk fast. Sasuke glared at her until she was out of sight. Gaara snorted when Sasuke sighed. In each class Sasuke and Gaara would sit on either side of Naruto. The other classmates would stare at the trio. The only words they spoke was at lunch. When they finished eating Sasuke stood and after he threw his tray away he looked at the other two.

"Roof?"

Gaara didn't answer, but Naruto did. "Yeah. I need a smoke."

"Hn."

After their smoke break the trio went back to class. No one said anything to them. When they got back Sasuke and Gaara helped Naruto with the homework before he went to go paint. Sasuke and Gaara sat in the middle of the floor playing cards while he painted. On the second wall was Naruto's family. Naruto painted the tree again meeting up with the tree on the other wall. The sun was shining, but not painted on the wall. Naruto painted himself, Sasuke, and Gaara standing in the shade of the tree. Naruto was crouched with his arms resting in his knees. He was wearing and orange tee shirt, and black skinny jeans. He had a cigarette in one hand, and he was looking at Sasuke who was sitting next to him. Sasuke was wearing a black vee neck shirt with red skinny jeans. He had one knee pulled up to his chest and the other stretched out in front of him. One arm was rested on his knee the other was placed on his thigh. He was looking at Naruto out of the corner of his eyes. Gaara was facing the other direction. He was standing with his back resting on the tree. He was wearing his red shirt and baggy black jeans. He had both arms crossed over his chest. He was watching the area around them. A few feet away Kakashi and Iruka were sitting on a picnic blanket with a basket. Iruka had his head thrown back in laughter as Kakashi was smiling. There were small birds in the sky, and a few white clouds. When he was done painting it was just past eleven pm. Naruto showered, and they all went to bed. Naruto snuggled into Sasuke and fell asleep quickly. Sasuke just watched him sleep, and fell asleep about an hour later. Gaara laid back on his bed listening to music. He fell asleep a few hours later, just to repeat the day before tomorrow. Life was pretty good at the moment.


	10. Your Kinky Pervert

Sasuke woke up around two am to Naruto tossing and turning. Naruto was whimpering in his sleep. Sasuke pulled him closer and ran his fingers through the blonde hair.

Gaara cleared his throat. "Must be around 2."

Gaara turned over and closed his eyes for sleep. Naruto woke frightened, and he tried to push Sasuke away.

"Sh, it's okay. Go back to sleep."

Sasuke tightened his hold and whispered to the boy. Naruto calmed, and once he caught his breath he slipped back into sleep. That night he dreamt of Naruto. He was swimming through thick blinding blood. Naruto was at the bottom of the blood. Sasuke was swimming with all his might, but just couldn't reach him. Sasuke's limbs were heavy and tired. It was getting harder and harder to move. His lungs were on fire from lack of oxygen. It seemed like the blood never ended. When he reached Naruto Sasuke tried to pull him close, but his head broke the surface. He was crouched next to Naruto laying on asphalt. Sasuke had just pulled himself from the puddle of blood surrounding Naruto. His wrists were sliced open, but had stopped bleeding. His body was cold, and his eyes were lifeless. Sasuke gathered Naruto in his arms, but he was limp. His head dropped back showing his slit throat. His hands lay spread out dripping blood. Sasuke knew he was to late. He let the blonde angel die. Sasuke woke in a cold sweat. The alarm was ringing, and Naruto was staring at him. Sasuke was panting trying to catch his breath. Naruto was standing next to him. He was wearing his jeans and tee shirt. Sasuke could see Naruto was wearing red wrist bands, so he grabbed his hand and pulled it to him. He snatched the band away examining the fresh cuts. There were three shallow cuts in his tender flesh, but it was not what he was just dreaming. Sasuke let Naruto's hand go and ran his hand through his midnight hair. Naruto leaned down to look Sasuke in the eyes. They were still wide with fear, but but not as bad as they were when Sasuke shot up in the bed. Sasuke grabbed his phone and shut off the alarm. He grabbed the wrist band and handed it back to Naruto.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Naruto whispered.

"Just..." Sasuke cleared his throat. "Just a bad dream."

"Oh." Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "It's okay Sasu. Why don't you go take a shower."

"Yeah.. let me use Gaara's speaker."

Sasuke grabbed his bad and Gaara's speaker and went to the bathroom. Sasuke closed the door and locked it. He dropped the bad and slid down the door. He managed to get his music plugged in and playing. His mind was racing.

_'I let him die. It was my fault he dies. His eyes. His eyes were so dull. Is that what I am. Everyone I love is doomed to die. I don't want to hurt him. Is that what I'll end up doing? Will I kill him? NO! I will not! I will protect him.'_

Sasuke pulled his razor pack from his bag and stripped. He turned the shower on as hot as it would go. Steam was filling the room. The water was burning his pale skin. Sasuke let the lyrics sink in. He slid down the tiled wall. The water was pouring down over his head. He gave him self two deep cuts. He watched the blood flow from his veins and circle the drain. When the blood began to slow Sasuke stood. He quickly washed himself and cut off the shower. He bandaged himself neatly and pulled on his clothes. When he made it down stairs Naruto was eating cereal, and Gaara was siting on the counter on a phone. Sasuke noticed Gaara's phone was sitting on the counter.

"Who's is that?"

"Mine! I've Never had one before!" Naruto was loud. Sasuke could see how excited he was. "I can text and everything! I don't have many people to talk to, but I can."

Sasuke chuckled at the pure excitement in the boys voice. Sasuke took a seat next to Naruto pulling out his own phone. He looked up to Gaara. Gaara sent a message from Naruto's phone to Sasuke's. Sasuke saved the number and set a special ring tone for him. It was _Rebel Love Song _by black veil brides. Naruto chuckled.

"Now all I need is a picture." Sasuke murmured.

"Turn on the camera and I'll Take one."

"Hn."

Sasuke turned on the front facing camera and handed it to Naruto. He was shocked when Naruto wrapped his arm around his neck and pulled him close. Naruto had a true bright smile on his face, and Sasuke was smirking. Their head were pressed together. Naruto snapped the picture and clicked save. He handed the phone back to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at the amazingly cute picture of Naruto and himself. Naruto looked ridiculously happy. When Gaara handed Naruto back his phone he decided that he needed a picture of Sasuke. Sasuke had his elbows on the counter. His hand was on his cheek. The other hand was looking at his phone. A small smile was on his lips. Naruto Walked around the counter to get the picture. As Naruto snapped the picture Sasuke looked up. The smile was still on his lips and his eyes were bright. Sasuke smirked and put his phone back in his pocket. Gaara had transferred all his music to Naruto who set Sasuke's ring tone as _Say You'll Haunt me _by stone sour. Naruto shoved the phone in his pocket and pulled on his button down shirt. He left it undone showing his Marilyn Manson shirt.

The trio grabbed their bags and made their way out the door. While out in the sun The boys lit their cigarettes and began to walk. Naruto lifted his arms to the sky stretching and taking in the sun. He ran his hand through his hair and laughed.

"What Dobe?"

Naruto chuckled. "I haven't had this much energy in a long time."

"Hn."

"I mean I can move. I can can bend." As if to prove a point he did an aerial kick. "It's like my body is itching to be physical." He stretched his shoulder. "I haven't been in a fight in like three months."

"Used to fight a lot?"

"yeah, well, when people think our in a gang they want to test your strength. My last fight got me kicked out of my last foster home." Naruto finished his smoke. "They said I started it. There was four of them. All I did was drop my book bag and pull off my jacket. I didn't sing first. But really, it was me, so yeah.."

"Well, let's not try to get in any fights."

Gaara snorted. "Listen blonde, if someone picks a fight with you I'll fight too. I've missed the action."

Naruto chuckled. "Let's just hope no one does pick a fight. Sasuke have you ever fought?"

"Yeah. But I don't particularly like it."

"hn."

When the trio made it to class they took their seats, and Naruto began to laugh. Sasuke and Gaara could see how happy he was. The classmates were filling in staring at the trio. Naruto's face was red. Sasuke chuckled at him. The entire class went silent and stared. Naruto fell out of his desk laughing. Gaara snorted.

"What's so funny Blondie?"

Everyone's eyes shifted to Gaara. Naruto lifted him self and sat down. "They.. Ha..Gaara they are all staring at us.. Haha .. They don't know how to act."

Naruto's laughter dies down. "Dobe, what's so funny about that?"

"I've never had people stare in confusion. Just fear or hatred."

"I guess that is funny Blondie." Gaara snorted again.

They pulled out their stuff getting ready for class. Slowly the class became filled with mummers. The class was talking again. When the teacher walked in everyone started to pay attention. Sasuke puled out his phone to text Naruto.

**You should warn me when you're going to be cute. ~Sasuke**

**Didn't know I was cute. ~Naruto**

Sasuke Hn'd **You're always cute Naru-chan. ~Sasuke**

Sasuke heard Naruto gasp. **Mr. are you flirting with me? :) ~Naruto**

**What if I am? ~Sasuke**

**Why would you do that? ~Naruto**

**Have you not seen that tight ass of yours? Who wouldn't flirt with you? ~Sasuke **

**My ass is just an ass. ~Naruto **

**It is a firm ~Sasuke **

**Tight ~Sasuke**

**and hot ~Sasuke **

**Do you just stare at it? ~Naruto**

**I'd be lying if I said no ~Sasuke **

**********LEMON WARNING**********

**That and that sexy little v just above that hot cock you have. ~Sasuke**

**Shit Sasu ;") ~Naruto**

**Mmn Naru your just so fuckable when you blush. ~Sasuke**

Sasuke watched Naruto squirm in his desk. **Those jeans uncomfortable dear? ~Sasuke**

**Want me to take them off for you? ~Sasuke **

**So, so much ~Naruto **

**Have you been a good boy ~Sasuke**

**As good as I can be ~apparently fuckable**

Sasuke chuckled. **What would you like me to do when I took 'em off? ~wanting to fuck you**

**would you like me to suck you dry? ~wanting to fuck you**

**or tongue fuck your pretty little hole till you cum? ~going to fuck you**

Naruto let his head fall to the desk. Sasuke watched him flex his hips grinding into the desk.

**Oh that looks fun, but I want you. Excuse yourself to the restroom. ~Going to fuck you in a stall**

Naruto adjusted himself in his pants and raised his hand. The teacher let him go to the restroom. When he stood Sasuke could just see his hardened cock. Naruto hurriedly left the room. He went in a stall and waited. Sasuke texted him again.

**Why don't you get ready while you wait. I need some lovely pictures. ~Going to fuck you in a stall**

**Take a picture of each demand I give you for me ~Going to fuck you in a stall**

Naruto sent a picture of his flushed face with his back to the stall door.

**Drop your pants. ~Going to fuck you in a stall**

Naruto sent a picture of his pants around his ankles. His manhood straining against his boxers. Sasuke could see the wet spot from leakage.

**Boxers. ~Going to fuck you in a stall**

Naruto sent the picture of his boxers around his ankles. Naruto's cock was standing proud.

**Is that pre-cum? I want to see it on you fingers. ~Going to fuck you in a stall**

The next picture was of Naruto's fingers rubbing the stick substance between his thumb and two first fingers.

**Smear it on your lips. Taste it. ~Going to fuck you in a stall**

The next picture Naruto had fingers in his mouth. His eyes were closed, and his face was flushed, and his hair was sticking to his forehead. Sasuke could see the pre-cum smeared on his lips. Sasuke could practically hear him moan.

**Suck on three fingers and begin to prepare your self. ~Going to fuck you in a stall**

The next picture was difficult for Naruto. His head was against the back of the toilet and he was bent over. One hand was holding the phone, and the other had two fingers in his tight hole.

**Don't cum. On my way. ~Going to fuck you in a stall**

Naruto began to slowly finger fuck himself. He slipped the third finger in stretching himself. Sasuke stepped in the stall and locked the door behind them.

"Spread yourself open for me. Let me see if you're ready for my fat cock to fill you right up."

Naruto moaned lowly. He pulled out his fingers and spread himself as far as he could. Sasuke could see the rosey walls within Naruto. Sasuke dropped to his knees.

"Let's get you lubed up. Keep it spread for me."

Naruto nearly jumped when he felt something wet and warm around his hole. Sasuke was running his tongue around the hole slowly. After he went around six time he dipped his tongue in. He was thrusting his tongue in as far as he could. Naruto was trying to pull himself wider for Sasuke. He was panting loudly. Sasuke pulled away and nipped Naruto's ass cheek. Naruto gasped again. Sasuke pulled himself out and slicked his cock up. Naruto kept himself spread as Sasuke grabbed his hips. Sasuke slowly sunk the head of his cock in. When it was past the ring of muscles he pulled out his phone. He leaned over Naruto to whisper in his ear.

"Mind if I record myself fucking your sexy ass."

"I don't care.. just fuck me."Naruto whispered.

Sasuke chuckled and began the recording. After a few seconds he thrust all the way in. Naruto's walls were sucking him him. Naruto let out a deep moan. He repeated this a few times making sure to get his phone close enough to see the tight hole pulling him in. With his free hand he pushed Naruto's hands away. Naruto quickly covered his mouth. Sasuke slipped his hand under Naruto's shirt gripping his shoulder. Sasuke lifted the phone over his head so it would record both of their bodies. With one hand holding Naruto still Sasuke began to really thrust. He was slamming into Naruto hard, deep, and fast. It only took a few thrusts into Naruto's prostate to have him shoot his load into the toilet under him. Sasuke thrust into him three more times before he buried himself deep within Naruto and grunted in completion. Sasuke slowly pulled out letting his cum drip down Naruto's thighs, which were quivering. Sasuke ended the recording and put his phone in his pocket. He listened for any noise from someone else. When there was none he rushed out and washed himself in the sink. He tucked himself away and gathered paper towels. He dampened them and went back to Naruto. He quickly cleaned him and pressed a kiss to the small of his back. Naruto stood and dressed himself. He turned to look at Sasuke.

"You're such a kinky pervert."

"Your kinky pervert."

**************END LEMON***************

Naruto dropped his head to Sasuke's shoulder. After a few moments the bell rang. Naruto grabbed his bag from Sasuke and walked out into the hall. Sasuke would follow a few minutes later. Naruto rushed into the hall and almost made it to the classroom before he felt a hand on his arm. Another two hands wrapped around him pulling him into a janitor closet. He had three larger boys staring down at him.

"Did you let the Uchiha boy fuck you, faggot?"

Naruto felt the fist connect with his jaw. His head connected with the wall he was pushed against.

"Going to cry little bitch boy?"


	11. I'm Your Cousin

Naruto was being held up by his throat. A large senior with white hair was leaning into him while he cut off the blondes air supply. Naruto was beginning to panic. He began to swing his fists as hard as he could. His knuckles caught the boys nose. There was a slight crunch from the contact. It was just enough for him to loosen the grip on the young blonde's neck and take a step back. Naruto quickly brought his legs up and wrapped one leg around the boys neck holding him still so he could kick with the other foot. The other boy in the closet, with long black hair was trying to pry the two apart. Blows were raining down on Naruto. Naruto's leg lost grip and started to slip. Naruto quickly wrapped both legs around the white haired guy's waist. Naruto grabbed his hair and started swinging. The black haired guy grabbed Naruto's arms and twisted them behind his back. Naruto shifted his weight back hitting his head on the black haired guys face. The white haired guy began to pry Naruto's legs from his body. Naruto felt his legs begin to slip, and he fell to his knees. The white haired guy brought his leg back and swiftly kicked Naruto in the gut. He repeated this action a few more times, before he grabbed Naruto's blonde hair and pulled his head back. He hit Naruto in the face one more time, and left before Naruto could stand. Naruto stood slowly and fixed his clothes. His entire body was sore, but he was late for class. He gathered his bag, and made his way out of the closet.

Sasuke shot a look to Gaara. The bell had rung more than a minute ago, and Naruto was not there yet. Naruto quickly stepped in and turned to the door. He closed it quickly, taking a deep breath. He turned slowly with a large smile on his face. He took a few steps towards his desk when Gaara stood. Naruto let his smile falter a little before shaking his head no. Gaara and Sasuke were beyond pissed looking at the boy. His hair was a mess, his lips were bloody, there was a bruise forming below his right eye, and his fists were bloody. They were so bloody the right one dripping on the white floor.

"Starting fights lil demon boy?" Sakura spoke up.

Naruto chuckled and faced her. Sasuke stood next to Gaara. "Wouldn't say _I _started it, but yes I was involved in a fight. Well, not really a fight... More of breaking away from being held down."

Sasuke stiffened. He should have walked with Naruto, but he didn't want people to know they were together.

"My dad said you like to pick fights. Said the apple doesn't fall from the tree. Your dad used to fight in high school too. He'd nearly kill anyone who looked at that damn Uzumaki girl wrong." She stood. "Your bound to kill us all eventually."

Naruto laughed loudly. He tilted his head to the side and let a frighting smile grace his lips. Sakura took a step back.

"Never. Speak. Of. My. Father. He was a better man than I will ever be."

She snorted. "That's not saying much, since he was a murderer and drug dealer. Why can't you just go die and make everyone happier?"

Sasuke and Gaara stepped next to him. Gaara spoke in a low voice.

"Do you have a death wish?"

"No, but you do hanging around with this.. this monster."

Sasuke literally growled at her as he stepped in front of Naruto, who placed a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke turned to look at him. Naruto shook his head no, and made his way to his desk. Gaara followed, and took a seat putting his ear buds in. Sasuke stood still glaring at the girl. He turned to make his way back to his desk when she spoke again.

"I don't get why you are okay with him, Sasuke-kun. He is a murderer in training. He is going to stain your hands with blood. Just like your brother."

Sasuke moved quickly. He slapped her harshly across the face. Her head snapped back from the force. Everyone was shocked from the resounding smack. She cupped her face and looked at him shocked. All that could be heard in the room was the breathing of the students. Sasuke turned from her, and he made his way to his seat. Sasuke took his seat next to Naruto, and glared at everyone. Everyone but the trio jumped when the door was opened.

"Sorry I'm late class. Everyone pull out your books."

The class continued normally. The teacher seemed not to notice the awkward silence. While everyone made their way to lunch the trio walked in silence. Naruto kept his fake grin plastered on his face to keep up appearances. Sasuke was down right pissed, and he waned to know everything that happened. When Naruto got his lunch the three took their spots at the lunch table. The table was in the center of the room, and no one dared to sit with them. Gaara shot Sasuke a glance. Sasuke cleared his throat, and he looked over to Naruto.

"What happened?"

"Nothing that matters."

"You look pretty bad. I would like for you to just tell me, so I don't have to force you."

Naruto sighed. "I was pulled into a closet with two guys. I got away."

"Who were these guys?"

"You know I didn't really ask."

"Hn."

Gaara was aggravated. "What did they look like?"

Naruto sighed once more. "One had long black hair. Creepy eyes. Super pale. The other his hair was gray. Had glasses."

"Are you fucking kidding me..." Sasuke let his head drop to the table. "Kabuto and Orochimaru"

The cafeteria was silent. Everyone was looking at the doors of the room Kabuto and Orochimaru had just walked in. Kabuto's face was bloody and bruised. Orochimaru had a bruise forming under his right eye. Naruto smirked at everyone's reactions. He didn't expect Kabuto to look so bad. Naruto let out a small chuckle. Sasuke lifted his head and looked at Naruto. A smirk spread across his face.

"Orochimaru!"

A red headed girl ran to meet the two at the door. She was standing face to face with Orochimaru. She reached her hands up to touch his face. He quickly smacked her hands away and glared at her. Naruto started laughing uncontrollably. He was clutching his stomach as tears stung his eyes. Everyone was looking at him with wide eyes. Sasuke put a hand on his shoulder. Two more guys joined Kabuto and Orochimaru. Naruto was hyperventilating in laughter. Kabuto, Orochimaru, the red head, and the two other guys walked over to them. Naruto stood and faced them still laughing. Sasuke and Gaara stood on either side of him.

"What's so damn funny?" Orochimaru asked the boy.

Naruto calmed down. "I just didn't realize that when you pulled me into a closet to beat my ass for being gay you were so obviously gay."

Everyone was staring. Most people were wearing shocked faces. The red head spoke first.

"Orochimaru let me kill him! Talking about you that way. He deserves to die."

"Shut up Karin." She gasped.

She looked over to Naruto. "Just who the fuck are you anyway?"

"Naruto Uzumaki. Who are you?" Naruto smirked.

She got very quite. "Uzumaki huh? Well, Karin Uzumaki." She stepped in front of Orochimaru to get close to Naruto. "I know where you got those scars." She whispered.

Naruto took a step back. He was clearly frightened. He grabbed Sasuke's arm. He was silently begging for an exit. Gaara put one foot forward so he could guard Naruto if needed.

"It was your uncle. He gutted his sister then your father. He scared your face and left you there to starve. You sat with your parents corpses for three days. You were put in foster care and your uncle has been looking for you since then."

"How do you know this?" Naruto mumbled.

"I'm your cousin. That was my father. My father killed your parents and has been looking for you."

Naruto began to panic. He was hyperventilating. He was trying to find the seat while grabbing for Sasuke. It was so hard to breath. Everything was fading to black.


	12. Sasuke is wasted, and he wants to dance

**This chapter is crazy short, and it only is leading up to a crazy party I wanted to write about. **

**I love a sexy Naru and an out of control Sasu.**

**In the next chapter will be all about it. **

Naruto dropped heavily to the floor. His eyes were screwed shut with panic. When the lack of oxygen forced him to fall unconscious his face became peaceful. Sasuke had caught Naruto before his head made contact with the tile floor of the cafeteria. Gaara stood between Karin and Sasuke holding Naruto. Everyone was silent until Kiba cleared his throat.

"Look Karin, you shouldn't start this kind of trouble. Naruto has done noting wrong since he's been here."

Sakura began to laugh. "Shut up Kiba!. If she tells her dad maybe hat little demon boy won't be around anymore."

"Yeah Sakura they will kill him. What did he do to you? Why do you hate him so much?" Kiba was getting loud.

"You have no room to talk. You have been talking about him too." Sakura stood and put her hand on her hip.

"No. All I have done is tell you guys repeatedly he does not seem like a gang banger. He is obviously scared of his own family. I think this just proves that he is not a bad guy." Kiba stood and made his way next to Gaara, while Sakura made her way next to Karin.

"He deserves to die. I don't see what your problem is."

Kiba was beginning to get angry with the pinkette. His lips were pulled back in a snarl much like a dog. He took a step closer to Sakura ready to yell in her face.

"When did you become such a troublesome, cold hearted bitch?"

Everyone gasped. The senior in the corner of the room spoke up. His foot was on the bench next to him, so his knee was pressed to his chest. He turned to look at the group. He glared at Sakura.

"Where is the sweet girl that used to cry about her fore head?"

Sakura gasped and covered her forehead. "Shikamaru! How can you talk about me like that?"

"You're talking about having a classmate killed because of his last name. Correct me if I'm wrong, but that is a bit worse than talking about your large head." Shikamaru turned back to look out the window.

"Shika is right. You have become a person I regret knowing Sakura."

"You too Neji?" Sakura was stunned.

Neji put his hand on Shikamaru's shoulder. Both walked to stand next to Kiba. They were standing in front of Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke was whispering into Naruto's ear asking him to wake up. He was running his fingers through the blonde hair. Naruto began to moan trying to wake. Gaara turned and squatted next to Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto's eyes fluttered open.

"Morning, Blondie."

"Gaara..."

"Yes blondie?"

"What happened?"

Sasuke chuckled. "You decided to take a nap, Dobe."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Kiba turned to look at Naruto. "Why would you be sorry?"

"I started a ruckus. I didn't mean to make anyone upset. I worried Sasuke and Gaara again. Now I have drug you guys into everything. I always leave a path of destruction." Naruto let his head drop.

"Damn man! What's up with the emo attitude. We cool. You should probably go home though."

Naruto chuckled at the boy. He nodded softly and looked over to Sasuke. Sasuke flashed him a small smile. Naruto went to stand, and Gaara grabbed him to keep him steady. Naruto smiled brightly. He scratched the back of his neck as Sasuke stood and adjusted his clothes. Naruto chuckled quietly.

"I'll be fine. No need to go home." He turned to look at Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru. "Thank you guys. You guys should come drink at my and Gaara's house tonight with Sasuke." Naruto cleared his throat. "Just as a thank you."

"Hell yeah we will! We will meet you at eight at the Cafe is that okay?"

Naruto nodded and everyone just looked at the two boys. A bright smile was gracing his face. Sasuke was stunned about how beautiful he looked. While smiling Naruto rivaled the sun. The aura in the entire room was brighter. Everyone felt lighter standing next to the small boy. The rest of the day went without a hitch. Each teen went to their own house to get ready for the nights events. When Naruto and Gaara got home Naruto begged their new adopted parents to let all the tens to drink at the house. Iruka eventually agreed as long as they only drank in the house, and everyone stayed the night. Iruka and Kakashi decided they would have the weekend out and go to a motel in Suna. Kakashi had secretly stocked the liquor cabinet not wanting any of the teens leaving the house in search of anything.

All the teens met up at the cafe in their casual clothing. Each teen brought their own alcohol. Sasuke brought his signature vodka. It was the strongest money could buy. Kiba brought a twenty four pack of beer. Neji brought a large bottle of hennessey. Shikamaru brought a bottle of crown. They knew that later tonight they would all be hammered. When they made it back to the house Gaara pulled out the rest of the liquor from the cabinet and the mixers from the fridge. Sasuke pulled out his stero system he brought over and hooked up his ipod. The music was blaring and the teens were drinking. The night was going to be amazing.

About an hour into the drinking Naruto started dancing. His hips were swaing with the beat. He brought his hands up above his head. His shirt pulled up showing off his sexy hips. The next thing Naruto knew were warm arms pulling him in. Sasuke is wasted, and he wants to dance.


End file.
